PS I love you
by crazypdubberstu
Summary: they meet. fall in love. misunderstandings occur. fall out of love. but love finds its way back to them.


"Finally" , Stefan sighed holding a diamond ring in his hands. He closed his eyes and imagined her white, long finger in this ring. "Perfect. It will look just perfect on her finger." , he smiled. It is not everyday that Stefan Salvatore smiles this way. Tonight is special for him... tonight he is going to propose his love of life for wedlock. She is the prettiest girl he has ever seen and he can do anything to make her smile. Because when she smiles, he smiles.

"Do I look okay? " , he asked to himself while adjusting his tie.

"Umm... more than okay! ", Elena said giving Stefan a peck. Stefan was surprised to see her. But more than that he was happy. She was wearing a knee length blue dress. Her chocolate brown hairs were all over her back. They smelt like lavender. She likes to keep them loose, gently falling on her face. They look cute, she thinks but most of the time she ends up lashing them into a messy pony. She was not wearing any make up except her strawberry lip gloss. Her lip gloss is as natural to her as breathing. She can live without anything but not her lip gloss. Stefan does not even remember if he has ever seen her without it, which is obviously a big no. She normally does not wear dresses but when she does, she looks dazzling. And yes tonight is one of those times.

"Jeez! Stef you're looking so handsome. " Elena shouted. He was wearing a black tux suit and his hairs were just amazing. Elena is crazy about them. She even made a stupid theory that his hairs are made up of gold that's why he does not like anybody touching them. They are seriously heaven... sandy and messy. What else a guy need to impress girls. His green eyes are just bonus to his looks. He is a perfect image what exactly a girl wants in her partner. He is not a star but whole fucking constellation.

"I need to show you something. " and he put the ring in her finger. Her jaw dropped when she looked at it. A golden coloured ring having a big blue diamond in the middle and three golden leaves around it with tiny white diamonds. It is gorgeous, she thought. But she was confused why Stefan is giving her this ring. Is he proposing her? Yep they are best friends forever. They knew everything about each other. Not a single day passes when they dont talk and every person who knows them thinks that they make a perfect couple, to which they completely deny. Elena can't think of having a boyfriend who does not bother to wash his hands before lunch or who can't remember her birthday. And Stefan too thinks he can't handle a girl who can't shut her mouth for a second. Despite of all these things they still love each other. But not in this way. They have not met for a month as she was in LA but does that change anything. She missed him like hell and so does he. But a ring on her 4th finger is too much and she should tell him that she requires some time to think. And before she could say anything, Stefan sat on his knees.

"I fell in love with you the day I saw you. You are the second best thing that has ever happened to me." He smirked. Until now, she was on cloud number nine. It was so cute just like a movie and what if she never saw Stefan in that way after this she surely will. But seriously? Second best thing? It was so rude of him.

"Second best thing, huh? I am going to punch you once you finish it, Stef." and she laughed like a small kid and her locks fell on her face. Stefan too smiled. Stefan loved it when her hairs fall on her face. He gently pulled her hairs behind her ears and continued.

"I can't imagine a single day without you. You complete me. I love you, Katherine. Will you marry me? " he smiled finishing his last line. "So how's it, Lena? And yep she is the second best thing because first is having you as my best friend." he winked. And in a second her world broke into million pieces. It was not for nor she wanted it to be. But when he put the ring, don't know why but she felt something that she has never felt ever before. She seriously wanted this moment to be hers not any Katherine's. She felt betrayed. Stefan betrayed her; he never told her that he loves Katherine, he never told her that he even know any Katherine. How could he? Jealousy can be clearly sensed in her thoughts. May be she really loves Stefan but realized it and when she realized it, she regret it because he is in love with some other girl. A tear rolled from her eye, her brown eyes lost all the brightness they had a minute before, feeling of betrayal is evident in them. And she started running. Its hurting... its hurting so bad that she can't breath here. She wants to be alone... away from Stefan.


End file.
